¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione VI!
by MariSeverus
Summary: !Oh... vamos! Solo bésala ya.


Nada mío. Solo la idea. El resto, JK.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Faltaba tan poco... pero tan tan poco. Ni siquiera había pensado en cuán rápido iban los días, que ya estaban sobre la fecha. Harry desempolvaba un lustroso papel de regalo y Ginny miraba los enormes lazos y cintas de colores y lunares.

Pero... ¿Y él? Él había olvidado el suyo. Él había olvidado su regalo. O tal vez... si decía que sus hermanos lo habían tomado y convertido en una rana saltarina.

No, ella no creería eso nuevamente y volvería a estar herida. Volvería a sentirse menospreciada por él y entonces todo lo que intentaba ganar lo iba a perder. Lo mejor era...

Pero... ¿qué era? No tenía nada más en mente y estaba ya estresado. Se suponía que debía encontrar el regalo perfecto. Algo que ella no se esperara jamás de él. Con un suspirar y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sudando frío y desordenándose el cabello de vez en cuando, trataba de ingeniárselas para encantarla.

Para satisfacerla en lo que más anhelaba. ¿Y qué era lo que más anhelaba? ¡Qué torpe! Nunca se lo había preguntado.

— ¡Ginny, Ginny! ¿Qué es lo que más anhelaría Hermione como regalo de cumpleaños!— exclamó, entrando en el comedor, como si un dragón gigante le persiguiera y deseara tragárselo. Ginny suspiró meditando y lo observó con un rostro de pocos amigos.

— Y yo que sé. No puedes ir solo preguntando eso. Tu regalo debe salir de lo más profundo de tu alma. Deb ser algo especial que anhele tu corazón. No un simple "Oye Hermione... ¿qué quieres que te regale?

¿Que anhelara su corazón? Pero su corazón anhelaba muchas cosas. Ser un héroe en Quiddicth. Tener dinero... pero ninguna de esas aspiraciones serviría para ella. Incluso ninguna la contemplaba a ella.

¿Qué anhelaban ambos corazones? Debía haber algo que los dos quisieran entre sí. Bien, apartando la paz del mundo mágico, la caída de Voldemort.

Pero... ¿qué? ¿Qué cosa querrían ambos, que él pudiera regalarle?

Pasó toda la tarde pensándolo, en su cama. Mirándose en el espejo de una enorme cómoda frente a él. Debía haber algo que ella deseara que él le diera y que él; deseara darle. Solo una cosa que bastara como regalo de cumpleaños.

Y mientras estaba recostado, mirándose en el espejo y en el techo. Mirándose en la ventana y en el reflejo de las nubes, recordó algo.

Recordó a Lavander Brown. Recordó lo muy molesta que Hermione había estado, cuando salió con ella. Y recordó esa noche en el hospital, cuando ella permaneció a su lado. Cuando él, clamó por sus cuidados.

Fue entonces cuando recordó y supo qué anhelaba su corazón y que anhelaba el de ella. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cómo ser tan tonto para no recordarlo. Se levantó de la cama, pasándose la pijama por sobre los hombros y buscando una camisa limpia. La que fuese. La mejor que tuviese. Se quitó los pantalones de la pijama, brincando por toda la habitación. Miró sus zapatos. Los lustró de la mejor manera posible.

Se acomodó el capello y olfateó su aliento. Necesitaba más que cepilladas. Algo más.

— Muchas gracias por sus regalos, muchachos. ¿Y Ron?

Ginny trató de disimular, pero quizá era muy obvio que él no tenía un regalo para ella. Inspiró en silencio, mientras miraba las escaleras con decepción. No se había acordado de ella.

— Bueno... están muy bonitos. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya o se nos hará tarde— dijo ella con una sonrisa— gracias por el pastel, Harry. Estuvo delicioso.

Pero antes de siquiera irse, Ron corría por las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicos. Sus trenzas estaban sueltas y patinó torpemente. El ruido atrajo la atención de muchos que celebraban el cumpleaños de ella.

— Hermione, espera... por favor.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, esperanzada. Seguramente tenía su regalo. Tarde pero seguro.

— Yo... yo, Hermione. Lamento haberme retrasado. No estaba seguro de...— miró a los presentes y Harry y Ginny comprendieron qué quiso decir. Comenzaban a dispersarlos, cuando ya Hermione esperaba pacientemente— no estaba seguro de cuál era el mejor regalo. Sé que a Harry le escuché decir que te regalaría un libro que no hubieses leído. Y Ginny, un par de cintas para el cabello y otras cosas...y sin embargo.

Lo sabía, él no tenía nada.

— No te preocupes. Yo entiendo. Sé que es difícil y no me enfadaré si no tienes algo para...

— No... ¡sí tengo algo pero...!

— Por dios, Ronald Weasley. Solo dáselo y ya— dijo Ginny con una sonrisita y él suspiró pesadamente. Juntó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione y ella lo miró atónita y sin dar crédito. Ginny comprendía qué cosa anhelaban ambos. Incluso Harry.

"Solo hazlo"

Y fue su beso, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Y un abrazo por supuesto.

— Muchas gracias, Ron. De verdad. Te lo agradezco.


End file.
